


I Forgot That You Existed

by writing_everyday



Series: Lover [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: AU: Canon up until Rachel leaves during season 5 for LARachel is upset at her understudy, Blaine has an idea, and Kurt gets them all drunk.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	I Forgot That You Existed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy August. 
> 
> I've been writing these short stories/drabbles for months now preparing to celebrate the one-year anniversary of Taylor Swift's Lover. So, throughout the month I'll be adding to this collection. One story for each song on the album. I hope you enjoy it! I highly suggest listening to the individual songs that inspired the story (and if you somehow missed it, check out Taylor's latest album folklore).

Rachel threw herself on the couch in the loft. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. 

“Hi Rach, everything okay?” Kurt asks.

He had been standing in the kitchen with his hands covered in flour kneading dough and had watched her entire meltdown. Making cinnamon rolls was one thing Kurt never did with his engagement ring on. 

“She’s so frustrating.” 

“Who?” he asked, carefully. 

Rachel sat up and knelt on the couch facing him. 

“My understudy.” 

“To be clear, not Santana. The new understudy.” 

He keeps kneading the dough. Just a little longer before he has to sit it aside and wait for it to rise. 

“Bonnie.” Rachel squinted her eyes with a rage Kurt saw more often than he cared to admit. 

It was reserved for instances of utmost annoyance, jealousy, and anger. For Rachel, these particular instances usually raised all three emotions at once. Like an aggravating understudy. 

Kurt couldn’t decide if he preferred a Rachel who was constantly annoyed with her understudy or a Rachel who was so self-centered she believed an understudy was completely unnecessary. At the moment, he was leaning towards the latter. Then, he wouldn’t have to listen to her complain for the fourth day in a row. 

“She just,” Rachel paused as if searching for the right words. 

“She just doesn’t embody the character of Fanny Brice like you do,” Kurt suggested. 

After all, Rachel had said this exact sentence two days ago after she ranted to her dads over the phone because when she got home from rehearsal Kurt had been at work and repeated it to Kurt as soon as he walked in the door. 

“Yes! Bonnie doesn’t understand the role. For example…” Rachel continued but Kurt promptly tuned her out in favor of moving the dough to a bowl and covering it. 

As her rant persisted, Kurt washed and dried his hands before setting a timer and checked his texts. Rachel was down pacing around the living room not paying him much attention. 

**From Blaine:  
On my way home now.**

“It’s just I tried so hard to be nice to her after the whole Santana thing,” Rachel explains. “We went out for coffee and lunch multiple times. She seemed so kind and we respected each other as fellow actors, y’know?” 

“Uh-huh,” Kurt murmurs, admiring his ring that was now back in his finger. 

It was a simple silver band with an engraving of his and Blaine’s anniversary date on the inside. 

“Then, she finds every way possible to sabotage me. She went from cheap shots behind my back to violence in under a week. Today she actually pushed me...pushed me.” Rachel throws her hands in the air. 

**To Blaine:  
Middle of a Rachel meltdown atm**

“Ugh, she’s so dead. Can I fire her?” 

“I don’t think it works like that, Rachel.” 

“I’ll just have to convince the director to get her out of there. I’m the star. I’m Fanny, not her!” 

Kurt gets out a couple of glasses from the cabinets and goes under the sink to their hidden alcohol stash. Santana and he thought it necessary to not tell Rachel about it and since she rarely cleaned the kitchen, she had no idea it existed. He pours some vodka into them and adds cool lemonade from the fridge. 

“Here,” Kurt says, handing Rachel a glass. “Vodka.” 

“Thanks.” 

**From Blaine:  
I have an idea.**

**To Blaine:  
Do tell**

After another round of hatred-fueled rants about understudy Bonnie missing her companion/ criminal mastermind Clyde, the door opens. Kurt is all too happy to greet Blaine. 

“Hey you,” Blaine says with a grin. 

Kurt smiles back and kisses him. “What’s this idea of yours?” 

“How drunk is she?” 

“Not drunk enough to pass out.” 

“Get her another one and let me pick the music,” Blaine instructs. 

He walks into the living room with a loud hello to Rachel and Kurt does as he’s told. When he comes back into the room, Rachel is on her feet dancing with Blaine. She’s smiling and laughing a little. Ever the charmer, Blaine Anderson. 

“Next round!” Kurt announces. 

Rachel drinks half her glass immediately. 

“More dancing,” she says, forcing Blaine to put his drink down without taking a sip. 

“No,” Blaine tells her. “Time to sing.” 

Her eyes widened but before she can ask which song, Blaine is already setting up his phone with their bluetooth speaker. 

“You know it,” he promises. 

_How many days did I spend  
Thinkin' 'bout how you did me wrong, wrong, wrong?  
Lived in the shade you were throwin'  
'Til all of my sunshine was gone, gone, gone_

_“Yes!” Rachel cheers, immediately joining Blaine in his singing.  
And I couldn't get away from you  
In my feelings more than Drake, so yeah  
Your name on my lips, tongue tied  
Free rent, livin' in my mind_

Blaine looks pointedly at his fiancė. Then, he smirks and goes around the couch to pull Kurt towards their makeshift stage. Rachel has grabbed a karaoke microphone that must’ve been lying around. Without having to be directly asked, Kurt carries the next part of the verse. 

_But then something happened one magical night  
I forgot that you existed  
And I thought that it would kill me, but it didn't  
And it was so nice  
So peaceful and quiet  
I forgot that you existed  
It isn't love, it isn't hate  
It's just indifference_

Rachel finishes off her drinks and continues singing without needing any back up from Kurt and Blaine. The boys sip their vodka lemonades on the couch, casually watching Rachel sing out her frustrations and quietly catching up on their days. 

“You have the best ideas,” Kurt tells Blaine. 

Blaine grabs Kurt’s left hand and spins his engagement ring around, “I really do, don’t I?” 

Kurt lightly punches his shoulder.


End file.
